


Forget Me (Not)

by Sneakyfox55



Series: Earth is Dead [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, One-Shots, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Random & Short, Secrets, Unrequited Love, WOOO, it's still kinda censored, just a way of writing sadness to get out my emotions, just most, lying, not all are earth is dead either, not all are related to me, not supposed to be happy, there will be a lot of frustration here honestly, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Short drabbles that are (sort of) mostly vents.
Series: Earth is Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> features the character in this drawing: https://www.deviantart.com/sneakyfox55/art/Second-Chance-839517945

_Do you remember our time together...?_

_Yes. I remember._

_Do you... Not care?_

_..._

* * *

His suitcase was packed, mostly filled with clothes and important essentials. He hadn't opted to take much else, really--partially because it brought back too many memories.

And really,

he wasn't sure he wanted to remember anything anymore.

* * *

_Stay with me._

_I can't._

_Please._

_You don't love me._

_..._

* * *

He scrambled around the apartment, looking for a pencil and paper, hurrying; he'd prefer to get this done before she came back. That way, he didn't have to face her directly.

~~He didn't want her to see him cry.~~

When he found them, he started writing.

* * *

_Hey._

_I know this is probably the last thing you want to read right now. I'm sorry. Honestly I can't tell you how sorry I am, I_

His tears stained the paper, but he continued, sucking in a shaky breath, trying not to break down completely.

_I tried to make it work, I really did but I just cant keep going on like this. Im so sorry. I know youre dealing with a lot and I want to help you but I dont know how. If you still care try to find me. If you dont then dont bother._

_I think a part of me will always love you. I cant change that. But I cant do this anymore. I really cant. I'll miss you but I cant_

_goodbye, Katelyn_

He left it on the kitchen counter, and headed out of their apartment, holding onto his bags with shaking, shivering hands.

* * *

Her hands shook as she read the note, an emotion she'd never felt before bubbling up within her.

She didn't want to feel. She thought she couldn't, previously.

She thought she couldn't love him.

But her tears stained the paper.


	2. ask a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and don't get an answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof have this mess, i be tired
> 
> and uh oh they be swearing

You've been trying to get the answer out of him for days now, to no luck. But he continues ignoring you. Seemingly like you said nothing in the first place.

You know you did. You know you're not imagining things, and you know _he_ knows that.

Maybe you need to confront him directly. He'll have no choice but to talk.

Well, you tried.

"Tried" being the key word there.

He isn't telling you anything.

So you give up.

* * *

At first, when he asks if you want to go with him, you want to say no. But he sounds sadder than usual. Against your better judgement, and the chance he might just purposely be trying to pull a sympathy card, you end up going.

The two of you arrive at the beach, but you don't get out the car at first--you just stare straight ahead at the distant water. He doesn't leave either. And at some point, you feel his gaze burning into you.

You turn to him, expression blank. "We're here," you point out.

He nods slightly.

"Are you going to get out?" You hadn't meant for your tone to be so curt. So bitter, and biting. But your sudden anger is starting to bleed out.

"I'd ask you the same thing," he responds, and you think you hear anger in his voice, too. Not as clear. There all the same.

Tears threaten to spill out of your eyes.

"Then why aren't you going." It's not a question, and you choke on your statement like poison. He seems to hear.

He starts to say your name, but you interrupt, your voice crackly, "I don't _get_ it. I--d-damn it, what did I do wrong this time?"

He sits up straighter in the corner of your vision, his nickname for you slipping out of his lips worriedly. "Nothing, you didn't..."

"Then why can't you just _talk_ to me?" You might as well be sobbing by this point, what with your awful, pitiful whining and freely-falling tears now. "You know how freaking much it means to me, you don't even seem to trust me anymore, so--for God's sake!" you finally spit out, the fury coming back full-force with an icy edge of pain. "I can't do this anymore, you know that! I try to understand but how can I, you--even my best friend doesn't f*cking trust me,"

you're cut off as a pair of arms wrap around you, gentle, but tender--like you actually do matter. "I trust you more than anything," he bites out himself with his own voice cracking, "that's why I-I, I _can't_ tell you, it's..."

"Why not?" Your throat tightens further as you hiccup; and despite your better judgement, you take the coward's way out, and bury your face into his shirt, allowing him to comfort you. "What's so bad that you can't tell me?"

"..."

"...No. You know what."

It doesn't even matter anymore.

That's what you decided earlier on, too.

Why are you still fighting this battle.

You shrink away from him, pushing his arms away lightly, and he doesn't try to hold you again.

"I don't care," you snarl--well, more like choke. Again. "Just, don't even bother."

You want to be there for him,

but how can you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought about giving these characters in particular a happy ending, but i kind of want to save that for later, it'd make more sense that way
> 
> also, technically these two are named Kayden and Emerson, Em is the "reader"


End file.
